The devious and the addicted
by check187
Summary: How could she be so sneaky. To steal his first kiss from him was unacceptable. He was saving his first kiss for someone else. It should have made him angry, so why did he feel different. What was this? At least he brought Sasuke back. Uggh Sasuke's back. It's set after The Sasuke retrieval mission. NaruAnko I might make it SakuNaruAnko. dunno.
1. Weird Reunions

**Weird Reunions **

A while after the Sasuke retrieval mission the village had settled down. Sasuke was back. Naruto was just there. Things were intense for a while. With everyone from that mission finally recovering, they decided to interrogate Sasuke. Asking him questions while using a Yamanaka member as a lie detector. He answered truthfully.

He was influenced by the curse mark.

He wasn't mentally stable at the time.

He heard this voice, his voice, telling him that he needed power.

And when Naruto wouldn't let him go without a fight, he felt like he needed to fight Naruto.

Somewhere in the middle of the fight, he wanted to kill Naruto. And the thought only got stronger as he began transforming.

"Transforming into what?" they asked.

Transforming into this monster, but it felt good. He felt good, because he felt so powerful.

"And when it finally came down to the end, I saw Naruto. He closed his eyes and purposely missed. I had the Sharingan on at the time so I saw it all. I didn't want to win that way. I didn't want to kill him. When that thought ran through my mind, I had found the will to crush any influence the curse mark had on me," Sasuke said.

Regret was the only emotion he had. He had wronged so many. Especially his village.

"Is he telling the truth?" Sasuke heard one of the ninja say.

"It's all there in his head. He believes every word. He's not lying, but I can double check if you need me to," the Yamanaka said.

"No, its fine. That's all we need at the moment lets go to the Hokage," the ninja responded.

* * *

**_With Naruto..._**

It wasn't long before Naruto had left the hospital. He was the first one to leave. Sakura was looking for him, something he found strange. He was sure that she would have gone to the Uchiha first. When he spotted her, she looked winded.

"Naruto. I can't thank you enough," She said in between breaths.

"No problem Sakura-chan. I told you, I keep my promises and that was a promise of a lifetime," Naruto said confidently, almost triumphantly like a hero would.

"I know why I wasn't able to go," She said suddenly.

"Huh?" he responded.

"On the mission I mean. I wasn't strong enough," She said.

"Are you kidding Sakura? Your almost the strongest person I know," Naruto said.

"No. I wasn't strong enough, but I promise I'm going to get stronger for us. For the team," She said.

"Ok Lets get stronger together then," Naruto said.

"Right, for team 7," She said.

"For Team 7," He rose his voice.

"FOR TEAM SEVEN!" The both cheered at the same time.

Naruto somehow made her feel better. He made her feel confident. She felt like she was ready to visit Sasuke.

"I'm going to visit Sasuke now," Sakura said.

"You haven't visited him?" Naruto asked.

"No," She said.

"Why?"

"I was scared," Sakura said. She turned around to leave.

"He's back you know. I mean he's Sasuke again," Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto. Thanks," Sakura said as she began walking towards the hospital.

"Any time Sakura-chan," Naruto said.

* * *

_**With Sasuke...**_

He was sitting up right. He was thinking of the things he could do to repay his act of betrayal. He couldn't think of anything and then he heard Sakura's voice.

"Right here?" She asked outside of his hospital room.

"Yes that door right there," He heard the nurse guide Sakura.

She opened the door and saw Sasuke looking at her. She didn't blush. She wasn't nervous. She didn't have butterflies in her stomach. She didn't feel worry.

She walked up to him.

"I-

*Slap*

"You left us," She said.

"I'm-

*Slap*

"You had us worried,"

He stayed quiet this time.

"Why? Why did you leave?"

"I'm sorry," he said.

She began crying slowly. All of the emotions she was holding in were coming out.

"It'll be different this time, I promise. I won't leave," Sasuke said while he looked at Sakura's shaking body.

"I'm sorry," this time she apologized wiping away the tears.

"For what?" he asked.

"For hitting you," She said.

"Its fine. I deserved it," he said.

"So do you think things will go back to the way they used to be?" She asked.

"No... they'll be better. We'll be a team," Sasuke said.

"I hope so for your sake. I'm going to get strong and if you try to leave again, I'll be the one that brings your broken bones back to Konoha," Sakura said. Sasuke was confused. He thought she liked him. He guessed that after the night he left, those feelings weren't the same.

"Heh. So how's Naruto?" Sasuke asked. A smile appeared on Sakura's face at the mention of the blonde's name.

"He's doing good actually," she said.

"Figures," He replied.

"What happened between you two? I heard you two were in a fight," Sakura said. Sasuke's mood darkened when he recalled the fight.

"Yeah. We faught...

**_Flash back..._**

* * *

He was in his transformed state and Naruto had visible red bubbly chakra cloaking him. With their final techniques, they were ready to end the fight. They both jumped in the air. When their techniques were close to colliding with each other, it seemed to have caused a reaction of a compressed explosion. The only thing wrong with the situation was that the giant explosive sphere had engulfed them and wasn't reacting.

Inside the orb, however, Naruto and Sasuke were just about to hit each other with their attacks. Naruto missed. Sasuke decided to miss as well. As they exited the giant sphere in opposite directions, they were hit by the blast that the sphere had delayed. Sasuke hit the stony monument, hitting several ledges on the way down and Naruto skidded on the floor.

As Sasuke landed on the ground he had fractured his collar bone, his elbow, he sprained his ankle and dislocated his shoulder. Naruto had some scrapes from skidding on the floor, but they were minor injuries compared to Sasuke's. (Check187: to sasuke: Take that bitch)

Sasuke's eyes were hazy, but he could see someone coming towards him.

It was Kakashi.

* * *

**_Flash back end..._**

"...- then we were brought here," Sasuke said finishing what happened. He seemed lost in his thoughts.

"Oh I see. Well, I got to get going. Lady Tsunade might get angry if I show up late," Sakura said as she stood up and walked to the door.

"Hey Sasuke?" Sakura said. He still seemed lost in thought.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Get better soon, ok?" Sakura said before walking out the door.

"Ok," Sasuke said. He smiled. He knew she was gone, but he felt better knowing he had teammates like them. A new start. A new beginning. A different path. Things were looking pretty good for him.

* * *

_**With Naruto..**_.

A few days had passed by. Naruto had found a small litter of kittens that seemed to run away whenever he showed up. They looked like they were almost full grown cats, but they were slightly smaller so he considered them kittens. They would dumpster dive into nearby dango restaurants. He figured they liked dango. It seemed obvious enough so that's what he deduced.

He tried befriending them. Little by little, they seemed less scared of this blonde stranger. They purred when he petted them. Pretty soon they were all surrounding him, seeking attention from him.

And now on this day he bought some freshly made dango and a medium sized saucer of milk. He looked for the kittens and there they were. They were behind a dango shop again. As he stepped into the ally the kittens turned to the familiar face. He placed the saucer of milk down first.

Oh poor Naruto. For he only saw these cute little kittens that seemed to love him for all the tender love and care he gave them; he did not see the looming terror they saw. So when he brought the food and milk they were happy to see him at first, until they stared behind him and ran away.

Naruto was confused. The kittens never ran away like that. They had smiles for crying out loud. Why would they run away like that? These dango couldn't have been that bad, could they? He grabbed one and took a bite. Nope. They tasted great.

An arm seemed to snake its way around his neck while the other reached for the dango.

"Is this for me gaki?" He heard the voice of a woman that had the memories of her flash before his eyes. It was that creepy Ank-

"MMph!" He couldn't finish his thought. The woman had forced a kiss upon Naruto. He was shocked, baffled, and ... did I mention he was shocked. As she deepened the kiss, he could feel her tongue coiling around his. He didn't even notice what she was after. She did however. She knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted the dango that he had in his mouth and she got it.

As they separated, she yanked the rest of the dango sticks and left. Leaving the poor boy dazed. When Naruto finally came back from his shock. He was mad. She had stolen his first kiss. His first kiss. Fuck what anyone said. _That_ _one_ never counted or happened for that matter.

His hand slowly went up to his lips. The feeling of the kiss was still fresh in his mind. When they connected, when she forced her tongue in, it wasn't ba-

No she stole it. It wasn't real, yet he couldn't keep the smile off his face. It was a strange feeling.

* * *

_**With Anko...**_

It had been a slow day for Anko. She was bored out of her mind. She went to her favorite restaurant just to smell the food. She hadn't gotten a mission for a while now and she didn't have money to buy some dango. she would rather have the sweet smell of dango for free than stuck doing dishes for a nice plate of dango. As she walked out she could still smell the dango, but it wasn't coming from the restaurant.

It was coming from the ally way, behind the restaurant. There she saw the kid from the chunin exams. The one with the cute whisker marks on his face. She liked messing with him then, so why not mess with him now? She noticed the dango he had, she also noticed he was going to give it to these poor cute little kittens. No, wait. fuck those kittens, she was starving for some dango.

And like clock work, the gears in her head began turning. A devious smile spread across her face. She knew what she was going to do.

And the rest was history.

Oh how fun that had been for Anko. She felt good and she had dango to eat. To her this was a very nice victory.

Suddenly a ninja appeared in front of her. He told her that the Hokage wanted to see her. Finally, a new mission to do. She could get paid and then get some dango.

As she entered the Hokage's office she was greeted by her assistant and a little pig.

'_That would make an interesting dango,' _ She thought eyeing the pig making Tonton fear for her life.

"Anko, I've got a mission for you. I'm sending you along with a genin I need a vacation fro- I mean a capable ninja. It's a simple information delivery mission, but the information is very important. Don't let anyone look besides this man. He'll hand you a scroll to give me. Is that clear?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai Hokage-sama. Just one question, who's the gaki?" Anko asked until she hear his voice...

* * *

_**With Naruto...**_

After the incident, Naruto still felt hungry. With the flavor of dango in his mouth, he decided to get more dango. Suddenly a ninja came by and told him to pack up, because he had an important mission from the Hokage. He did as he was told. He even packed the dango to eat on the mission.

As he walked into the Hokage tower, he wondered what mission he was going to get. And the more he thought about it, the more excited he would get. He finally reached her office.

"Alright! Baa-chan, I'm here. What's the important mission you're going to give me," Naruto said excitedly when he noticed Anko was standing right there.

"You're going to go on a missio-

"It's you!" Naruto said pointing a finger at Anko. As soon as he yelled he got bonked on the head by Tsunade.

"Don't interrupt me again you little brat," Tsunade stated.

"Ow, that hurt," Naruto said bashfully while holding his head and pouting. An expression that Anko had wanted to tease so badly, but she wouldn't. She held to much respect for the Hokage to cause such a scene.

"You'll be going with Anko. She's in charge. Do what she says and just go on the mission," Tsunade said exhausted.

"Hai Baa-chan," Naruto said still holding the same expression.

Anko had the mission the scroll and now she had to go on a mission with this cute little gaki. This day had started out slow and now it was snowballing into a great day.

_'I Wonder how this mission is going to turn out. Heheh,'_

* * *

**End ... for now.**

**Check187: **I wanted to get this out there. For those that have read "Hai Ojou sama, Whatever you say" You abso-probably know what i'm talking about.

Anyways I don't know what how I wanna play this yet. I like the idea of a SakuNaruAnko story, but I'm leaning towards just NaruAnko. Thank you for reading cuz well if you're reading this then you obviously read this chap of this story.

If you have any questions you know how to ask. review duh (^-^)


	2. Mission: Under the Influence

**Check187: **Alright! Yeah! Yosh! woot... uggh ok that's too much celebrating. I'm still leaning towards just NaruAnko. Don't get me wrong, you guys have left some very convincing arguments about SakuNaruAnko. Like just saying SakuNaruAnko (-_-)'. wow that was kinda passive aggressive, didn't mean it that way, but yeah I'm still thinking and it's my choice, no vote, but you can try to convince me. I'm always up for suggestions.

Anyways on with the fic...

* * *

**Mission: Under the Influence**

_**With Naruto and Anko...**_

Naruto was walking towards the gates when he noticed Sakura. He was still excited even if he had to do a mission with the creepy proctor lady. But a mission was a mission and that was what mattered to him.

"Hey Sakura, guess what I got?" Naruto asked with his bright smile.

"What?" Sakura said getting excited hearing his excitement.

"I got a mission," He said. Sakura's excitement faded, she thought it might have been a present or something.

"A mission? So soon? You just got back from a mission," Sakura said confused not noticing the days that had gone by. Those memories still fresh in her mind.

"It's been a while since that mission. So what you up too?" he asked oblivious to Anko's stare. She seemed curious.

"I'm going to the Hokage. She agreed to train me," Sakura said.

"That's great, I-"

"Gaki, we have to get going. We get a bonus if we finish the mission early," Anko said rushing the blonde.

"Ok, I'll see you when I come back Sakura-chan," Naruto said. As he started to follow Anko to the village gates, he waved at Sakura.

"Later," Sakura said waving her hand quickly. She started heading towards the Hokage tower.

"So is she your girlfriend?" Anko asked suggestively.

"What?! No! We're just friends," Naruto said as he started blushing, trying to deny anything that would get him in trouble if a rumor spread.

"Mmhmm, Well we're going to start picking up the pace soon so get ready. We get a bonus if we finish a mission early. I don't need you slowing me down," Anko said.

"Hmph!" Naruto responded as she reached the booth right next to the gates. She gave them the papers that permitted her and Naruto to leave the village.

As soon as they left the gates, they jumped onto the tree branches and began speeding through the forest. Naruto followed Anko, staying right on her tail. Anko was impressed, if only slightly, to see this genin jumping and swinging from tree to tree at the same pace behind her. When she noticed smoke rising from afar, she halted and raised her hand, signaling Naruto to stop.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried.

"It might be nothing, but it looks like some people are camping over there," She said pointing at the smoke.

"So?" Naruto asked.

"So it could be bandits, ninjas, mercenaries, pretty much anybody dangerous and confident enough to actually start a campfire. Then again, it could be a couple of merchants, or some travelers. Either way we can't take that chance. The Hokage said the scroll is very important," She said.

"Ok so what now? Do we go around?" Naruto asked.

"Nah. We can just set up camp here. Then we can start fresh tomorrow morning," She responded lazily.

"What about the _bonus?_" Naruto asked snobbishly.

"We can recover the lost time tomorrow. It's not a problem," Anko said waving her hand as if brushing him off which only served to piss off Naruto.

As they set up camp, Anko had to remind Naruto not to make a bond fire. They both set up their own tents. Naruto looked in his backpack and saw the dango packaged in a lunchbox. Then he looked at Anko.

'_If I try to eat it now, she's gonna try to steal them. *_growl*_ Oh man, I'm really hungry. Maybe just a bite. She might not notice,' _Naruto thought confidently.

He kept looking back and forth between her and his dango meal. When she suddenly turned around.

"I'm gonna go hunting real quick. Is there any animal you enjoy eating more than the rest," She asked, mischievously holding a kunai next to her cheek.

"Um no. Whatever is fine," he said holding the bento behind his back nervously. Anko looked at him suspiciously. She was curious about the object behind his back.

'_He thinks he can hide stuff from me, how cute. Well a good ninja is always discrete,'_ Anko thought._  
_

"Ok then I'll go get us some rabbits," She said.

As soon as Anko was clear from Naruto's line of sight, she doubled back as quiet as she could and saw Naruto slowly open his bento. A bright light seemed to come out of the box revealing her favorite meal. Realization kicked in and she was pissed. This brat had the balls to hide her favorite food away from her? There was only one thing that could compensate for this kind of behavior. Punishment was most definitely in order.

"Phew. Now I can eat in peace," Naruto said, but as soon as he took a bite of his dango, he was quickly pinned to the floor.

"So this is the little secret you were keeping from me, huh?" Anko said straddling on top of him.

"Mmm mm," Naruto shook his head. He was too afraid to actually chew and eat the dango in his mouth.

"I guess I'll have to eat these by myself," Anko said pinning both of his wrists above his head with one hand and eating the dango with the other.

When she finished, she noticed the little bulge in his mouth.

"Oops looks like I missed one," She said seductively.

"waa-mph," was the only noise he could make as this would be the second time a kiss was forced upon him. She forced her tongue inside his mouth and he could feel the dango being taken away.

"Mmm that one was especially tasty," Anko said seductively.

She almost forgot why she was mad at him and then he blushed. The expression on his face had somehow made any reason she had in her mind vanish. Those shimmering eyes that showed resistance and the blush on his face had made her want to tease him even further. She smirked. This mission wasn't so bad after all.

"Don't," Naruto said, but Anko didn't listen. In fact, it made her want to tease him even more.

She was going to far, even by her standards. She opened his orange jacket so that she could lick and bite his neck. Those cute little moans he would make, it was almost enough to make her lose herself and go wild. But she was more mature than that. She had more control... right?

"You know? You're not very convincing. You say no, but you keep making these cute little moans. This'll learn ya. Don't hide dango from me again," Anko finished with a quick peck on the cheek leaving Naruto panting and the ground as she went inside her tent.

'_That was a nice meal,'_ She thought as she laid down to sleep.

Outside, Naruto was composing himself. He was still panting on the floor, his arms still above his head, trying to figure out why he didn't hate what had happened.

He should have been mad.

Mad for being so humiliated.

Mad for doing something he didn't want to do.

Mad for feeling so good while she did the things she did.

But he wasn't. All he could think of was how could he get her to do it again. What had instigated this sudden behavior.

Dango.

_"Don't hide dango from me again."_

That's what she said. That was the key. Dango. So who was the devious and who was the addicted? Who knows? They didn't care about these things, after all they aren't the author... oops broke the forth wall, sorry.

Naruto crawled inside his tent and started getting ready to go to sleep. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to provoke Anko. The lady was crazy and kind of creepy. But he had felt so good, why stop? He didn't know what she would do next, that's why. He didn't know if she would torture him or maybe escalate to something more intimate. That thought made him smile. Sakura was the furthest thing from his mind.

He would worry about these problems later. Now wasn't the time. He had to sleep now if he wanted to get up earlier than Anko. He wanted to prove himself because she was a respected jonin or at least a feared jonin. He hadn't seen her in action and this mission might provide the chance if there was anyone willing to challenge her.

_'That'd be a sight to see,' _were his last thoughts as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

_**The next day...**_

Anko stirred inside her comfortable sleeping bag, her body half-covered/half-uncovered by the sleeping bag. She smelled something cooking. It almost smelled like bunnies. She looked through one of the flaps of her tent to see Naruto eating.

"Gaki what did I tell you about food? You _don't _hide it from me," Anko said slightly cranky from her sleepiness.

"I didn't hide it. You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you," he responded with his neutral face.

"Heh you're learning," Anko said crawling out of her tent with a yawn.

"I saved you some rabbit meat," Naruto said holding up a rabbit on a stick.

"Hmm maybe I don't need to teach you a lesson," Anko said grabbing her food on a stick.

"So what's the plan?" Naruto asked taking a bite out of his rabbit.

"Whah p'an? Oh da p'an! We just make our delivery as fast as we can and that's it," Anko said while she ate her food at the same time.

"Ok," Naruto said finishing his meal.

"You done already?" Anko asked suddenly feeling awkward.

"Yup. I'm ready whenever you are," he said confidently.

"I'll finish up quick then," she said.

"Ok," Naruto responded while packing up his things.

'_He probably thinks what happened yesterday was a dream or something.' _Anko thought._  
_

As Anko finished her rabbit she packed up her things and took the lead. They traveled for a while leaping and sprinting, trying to make it to the drop off as fast as they could.

"So what's in the scroll?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, but its from the Hokage herself," Anko responded.

"I bet its about booze," Naruto said.

"Heh you seem pretty sure about that. Wanna make a little wager?" Anko said leaping from branch to branch.

"You're on," Naruto responded swinging to another branch.

"We're almost there," Anko said suddenly stopping making Naruto halt.

Over the horizon they saw a village. It seemed peaceful and fruitful. The noisy streets filled with little kids playing ninja, their parents weren't to far.

"Is that it?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. That's where we're headed," Anko said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get going," Naruto said now taking the lead.

"Hey, wait up gaki," Anko said.

"What? Why? We're here. Let's hurry up so we can get that bonus," Naruto said slightly annoyed.

"Do you know where this place is? The place we have to drop off this scroll? Hmm? No. I on the other hand, do know where we're supposed to drop this off so I'm the leader and I am going to lead... just *Sigh* ok. The hokage made me leader," Anko said pouting towards the end.

"Um ok," Naruto responded slightly confused about the sudden change of expressions.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Let's get going," Anko said with a smirk.

"Uh yeah," he said following her noticing her smirk.

'_That sneaky bitch,' _Naruto thought smirking along with her.

They reached the client's place and handed him the scroll. The client read the scroll and smirked. He pulled out a scroll of his own. He told them to hand deliver this to the Hokage. He offered Naruto and Anko to stay, but they didn't accept. They said their goodbyes and left.

"Uggh we traveled all this way just for a scroll?" Naruto said in disbelief.

"Looks like you lose the bet," Anko said trying to cash in on the bet as soon as possible.

"Woah wait up. There could be a seal in that scroll or something," Naruto said finding a loophole.

"Hmm since when do you know about seals?" Anko asked slightly annoyed that he had foiled her plan.

"Hey! I know things. I know lots of things. And I know about seals," Naruto said pouting.

"Yeah whatever gaki, lets just get going," Anko said with an urge to tease him.

"Wait, we never actually agreed on what the stakes were on our bet," Naruto said.

"Hm?" Anko hadn't heard what he said.

"What are we betting?" Naruto asked.

"Anything the winner wants," Anko said.

"Really," Naruto asked.

"What's the matter. You don't think you can handle it?" Anko asked smirking.

"Its not about whether I can handle it, it's about whether you can handle it," Naruto said confidently.

"Please. What can you make me do that would be so horrible?" Anko asked.

"We'll see," Naruto said as they kept traveling.

They traveled all the way back to the village. They didn't run into any encounters with anyone dangerous. They reached the village gates and went through customs. They started heading towards the hokage tower. Both of them were excited, wanting to know exactly what was in the scroll to see who would win. When they stepped into Tsunade's office, Anko handed her the scroll.

"Thank you. I assume you have a mission report ready?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai hokage-sama. I will turn it in right away," Anko said.

"Good. Did the brat give you any trouble?" Tsunade asked.

"Hmph," was Naruto's response to that particular comment.

"No. We got along just fine. Right gaki?" Anko asked turning her head towards Naruto.

"Yeah just peachy," Naruto said mad about what Tsunade said.

"If that's all, you may leave," Tsunade said.

"Hai Hokage-sama," Anko said.

"Goodbye Baa-chan!" Naruto said slamming the doors behind them as they both stepped out.

"BRAT!" they were able to hear from the other side of the door. Anko and Naruto both pressed their ears close to the door and listened.

"Well at least they brought me my favorite Saki," Tsunade said making Anko's eyes widen. Oh she knew she was screwed.

"Looks like you lose," Naruto said smirking.

* * *

**End... for now.**

**Check187**: Happy holidays and all that. Since it's Christmas today the 12/25/2013, I am giving a little extra to this chapter. Its not really related to the story. If you don't celebrate a holiday that's cool, good day to you... I said good day lol (^-^)

* * *

_**Holiday Omake...**_

Naruto heard something enter his tent. He knew what it was or rather who it was, but he didn't want to turn around. Then he felt a tapping on his arm.

"Oh Naruto-kun. I have a present for you," he heard Anko's seductive voice clearer than crystal. He still didn't want to turn around, but all reason he had was slowly fading. He saw Anko wrapped with some red present wrapping string. The string barely covered her nipples and her lower pelvis.

"Uh-," Was the only intelligent thing Naruto could utter as he sat up straight.

"That's right, I'm your present. I thought what I did to you was taking it to far. So now you can do what ever it is you want with me," Anko said crawling slowly towards Naruto. A couple of strings had slipped off as she kept moving towards him.

"I um don't know-" Naruto said before Anko had grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast.

"You can do what _ever_ you want with me," Anko said now moving his hand south towards her pussy.

Naruto had leaned in and took one of her breasts in his mouth sucking and licking making her moan in delight.

*Flick*

"Wake up gaki," Anko said having flicked his forehead.

"Ow did you really have to do that?" He asked.

"Merry Christmas bitch," Anko said leaving his tent in a cheery mood.

* * *

**End Omake.**

**Check187:** Thank you for reading please review if you have anything you want ask or comment on or any suggestions you might have.

And as usual until next time on Transformers Ninjas in vehicl- ... tha- that's not it. oh... next time on Secret Arou- ... not it either. Then what the fuck is it?

...

Oh... next time on The devious and the addicted.

Hey if you wanna keep your job, you'll shut the fuck up.

Oh I'm stupid. Ok ... ok. Here ninja, hold my eggnog. (I don't drink eggnog)


End file.
